hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5255 (12th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot Mercedes has a nose bleed whilst brushing her teeth. Sylver pulls the tissue from back out of the bin. Juliet lies to Ollie that she received a text from Romeo and not Brooke. Finn feels guilty when Sinead fails to answer the phone to Diane. Mercedes tells Nana that she wants to raise a baby with Sylver but doesn't want to risk the baby being Liam's. She says that she doesn't want a paternity test as by the time it comes back, it'll be a proper baby like Gabriel was. Sylver overhears Mercedes ask Nana to keep this secret from Sylver and Mercedes lies to him that she was planning a surprise for his grand opening. Scott makes clear that he doesn't like Finn back in the village. Finn tells Diane that he needs to leave as he's in Sinead's home. Sami comforts Sinead but tries to convince Sinead to return home to his family. Diane finds Sinead and pleads for him to speak to Finn for her. Sylver demands to find where the drugs are. Nana keeps quiet about the pregnancy but tries to tell him that Mercedes is not taking drugs. Sinead tells Finn that she can't forgive him anymore. Finn tells Sinead that when he beat Laurie in the prison van, he was attacking Laurie and his past self. Finn decides to stay in a hostel, telling Diane that Sinead needs her more than he does. Sylver asks Liam when Mercedes bought cocaine from him. Liam convinces Sylver that he didn't sell Mercedes any drugs. Imran tells Juliet about Finn. Sally gets the class to write an essay on forgiveness. Sally worries to Nancy about Brooke and Nancy is worried when she learns that Brooke isn't at school. Mercedes goes to the Shipton Clinic inside Dee Valley University Hospital for an abortion. She wonders if she's doing the right thing. She is shocked to also find Brooke at the clinic. Mercedes talks to Brooke, telling her that Nancy will still love her if she tells Nancy the truth. Liam tells Sylver that Mercedes is deeply in love with him and it seems like he's trying to find something wrong. Sylver apologises to Liam. Sami asks Diane and Sinead if it would be better that if Sinead and Hannah moved in with them so Finn could stay with Diane. Juliet races off after Ollie tells her that he thought about growing old with Brooke and having kids together. Brooke tries to comfort Mercedes. She tells Mercedes that Nancy has said that Mercedes has had more men than hot dinners, and Mercedes says that she's not wrong. Mercedes tells Brooke to consider her own emotions. Brooke tells Mercedes that she has autism and would struggle raising a baby on her own. Mercedes tells Brooke that babies cry a lot so she'd be able to tell easily that it needs something. Brooke tells Mercedes that she read that babies have different kinds of cries. Mercedes assures Brooke that she feels the same as every new mum, and all a baby needs is someone to love them. A nurse asks for Brooke and Mercedes to enter the rooms when they are ready. Mercedes quickly tells Brooke that if she has any doubt whatsoever, she should speak to a councillor or even Nancy as Nancy will love her no matter what. Ollie delivers a speech about being dumped through Juliet, but that he'd still forgive her. Juliet rushes to the clinic to stop Brooke from getting an abortion. She is upset when the receptionist tells her that Brooke has left. Sami is hugged by Sinead. Diane is pleased when Finn returns home. Mercedes brings Brooke back to Nancy's. She helps Brooke tell Nancy that she's pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Finn O'Connor - Keith Rice *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace Guest cast *Nurse - Shareesa Valentine Music Notes *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019